The Unexpected Wedding
by Akela Victoire
Summary: As she goes down the aisle, Heather reflects on her romance with her soon-to-be husband, DJ. Created for Crack and Fanon Week 2013.


_Crack and Fanon Week 2013! Today's theme was "Wedding Day" so this is what I came up with!_

* * *

I never saw myself getting married.

When I was a little girl, I had such low self-esteem that I would never think that a guy would want me to be his Queen and he would want to be my King.

Kids can really be evil little bastards sometimes.

They teased me about my hair, my weight, my acne, my braces... Any little flaw they could find on me, they taunted me and made my life a living hell.

Until I decided to improve myself.

I got the best dermatologists, the best personal trainers, put myself on a strict diet, got some of the best cosmetologists in Canada...

I became beautiful.

At least on the outside.

But my heart became ugly; cold. I became a proverbial monster, turning into what I hated; a bully.

My new attitude went with me to Total Drama Island, where I schemed, connived, manipulated, tricked and insulted my way all through the contest.

I didn't make a single friend there. All I made were enemies. And perhaps those who were ambivalent to me and didn't outfight hate my guts.

Like DJ.

My Devon Joseph.

What can I say about him?

Unlike me, he was one of the nicest cast members in that place.

Even after all I did in Total Drama Island, Action and World Tour, he couldn't find it in himself to hate me.

Sure, he was a little intimidated by me, but he didn't hate me.

But somewhere along the line, that changed.

After Season 4- Revenge of the Island where us TDI-TDWT-ers weren't actually forced to compete in, but they dragged in a new batch of unfortunate teenagers- there was a reunion a few years later.

Nobody wanted to talk to me. Not even Alejandro, but I didn't blame him. Kneeing someone in the balls will do that to a person.

Everyone was off with their friends or significant others, having a good time.

Trent and Dawn, Katie and Justin and two couple I'd never expect to see- Alejandro and Sadie as well as Izzy and Noah.

There was a pair of couples that no one had ever seen coming.

Though I guess the same could be said for DJ and I...

We gravitated towards one another.

DJ, too shy to initiate a conversation, and I, shunned by everyone around me.

I still giggle at the look on his face when I approached him. Even now, he hates it when you sneak up to him like that.

We ended up having a great conversation. We actually discovered that we had more things in common than we thought before. At that reunion, we ended up spending most of the time there with each other.

We even ended up trading phone numbers and e-mail addresses.

We ended up communicating almost every day after that and we somehow grew closer and closer until we became more than friends, much to everyone's surprise.

The tabloids had a field day, our fellow Total Drama alumni had a field day...

Everyone said it wouldn't last, yet it did.

It lasted.

And it reached to the point where today, I am being escorted down the aisle by my father to meet the love of my life and finally become his wife.

He is my yin, I am his yang.

He brings out my softer side and I bring out his more daring side.

We complement each other well in ways that no one could have ever imagined...

He's so handsome up there with his groomsmen behind him. He's the best looking one of them all, of course.

When he smiles at me, I smile back.

He really makes me happy...

I glance around at everyone present. Katie's there with Justin and Noah's there with Izzy, two other Total Drama couples that got married just this year. Dawn and Trent are there too, only recently engaged.

I guess if the Total Drama series and Chris McLean were good for only one thing, it was that it brought us together.

"Hey there, beautiful..." DJ smiles and whispers to me as he takes my hand.

"Hey there, yourself, handsome." I whisper back.

This romance might have been unexpected, but sometimes unexpected things are the best things in life.


End file.
